yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aeris Ventaile
RE: Your Trivia No it's fine, most of my trivia I posted up are not real anyways. I just like to put it up. And yes, I knew that they both are not same person as I only noticed the little similar. But that's not only name, it's also gender similar; they both are female btw. Glad that you asked. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 14:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help with page move Extra information in parenthesis at the end of page names is only needed for disambiguation. You only need to add the "(WC10)" if there is another set with the same name, since two articles can't have the same name. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) (in the chart MIND MASTER, LIMITED since sep,09 IS MISSED, please fixed) Fixing the Codes/Names Thanks for point it out for me, I just sorta forgot how to place it right. --FredCa 12:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow MISSED aeris i have check the chart of banned cards and i found that you miss "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" recently banned please fixed tks in advance greetings Pete Arcana Force Moon I don't have any of the World Championship games, could you please explain why it's a Moon Token inside of it? Site Troll? Did they just laughing at you and slapping your face for Replacement Frog's name? --FredCa 13:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : It's probably a typo. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed that's a typo. Sorry for the trouble, I don't meant for it anyway... -- Aeris Ventaile (talk • ) 09:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, no problem, I was just make sure if you went that way or this way. But at least you got friend helping you through that trouble. --FredCa 11:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: About Lost Sanctuary Oh, sorry about that. Go ahead and fix it. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Got it, but how about the TCG page? -- Aeris Ventaile (talk • ) 03:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Good job on the strategy cards ! Wilimut Talk Paris, 13:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Downloads for WC 2011 How is it that you've been able to find out the downloads for the month of July? All I get is an infinite loop when I click on the main link.--Azul120 (talk • ) 02:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) English names Where did you check the English names for 5D's Ride 40 and 41? I think they weren't released in English yet. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 13:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll have to revert it, since we should only add official English names in the "English name" thing. Also, thanks for reporting that error, but I'm not the right person to fix it. You should talk to User:Dinoguy1000 instead. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 21:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) pie pokes hey u come bac 2 the chat sometimes--Legacyhunters (talk • ) 05:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC)